Royai In The Haunted Corn Maze
by vampoof94
Summary: There was always one special night a year that Roy enjoyed. It was the night he took Riza to the haunted corn maze. Royai oneshot XD Riza is VERY OOC! Just saying...


**AN: I went to the haunted corn maze last night and got inspired to write this...XD Poor Riza! Well I hope you enjoy! :D Riza is VERY OOC! I had to torture her a little.**

There was always one special night a year that Roy enjoyed. It was the night he took Riza to the haunted corn maze. He would make sure she had no weapons on her and that she had no light. She was defenseless and that's what scared her most. Roy loves watching her get scared and she would cling onto his arm like life support. He loved being with her.

…**...**

Roy was sitting at his desk waiting for his beautiful blonde Lieutenant to come to work. Today was the day he would take Riza to the haunted corn maze. She was the last person to enter the office and she looked wary. Riza knew what today was. Roy waited until lunch came to ask her. Everyone was chatting away about girls and their weekend plans. The men were going to take their dates to the haunted corn maze.

"Hey chief. Are you going to the corn maze tonight?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to join our group?"

"No I prefer to spend alone time with my girl." Roy said signing yet more papers. He had to get them done on time if he was going to go out tonight.

"Suit yourself." Havoc went back to work. Roy watched Riza work. He loved the way her hands moved and when she pushed her bangs out of the way. She looked at him and he quickly turned his attention back to work. She rolled her eyes and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Hey Hawkeye. You going to the maze tonight?" Breda asked while throwing his done paper work on her desk. She sighed and looked at him.

"No."

"Why? It's so much fun. You can cling onto a man." He said grinning.

"No."

"Breda you know Hawkeye can't get scared. She would just shoot the people." Havoc said laughing.

"Yeah but she is human." Riza rubbed her temples. A headache was coming.

"You idiots sit down and leave Lieutenant Hawkeye alone!" They jumped as Roy snapped at them. Havoc and Breda ran back to their desks and Riza silently thanked Roy. He smiled at her and went back to work. Lunch time came around and the men headed off to the mess hall. Roy was left with Riza. She knew what was coming when he walked over to her desk.

"Hawkeye."

"Colonel."

"Would you care to join me tonight?"

"We go every year sir."

"I guess that's a yes. Let's go get some lunch. I know a great place down the street." He led her out of HQ and to the small restaurant she loved. They ordered their food and looked at each other.

"So how have you been Riza?"

"Well. How about you Roy?"

"Well since I don't get to see you much out of work, not that good." He gave her his trademark smirk and she smiled softly. He took her hand under the table and held it.

"I see. So tonight then."

"I'll be at your place around eight." They ate their food in a calm environment and laughed at each others jokes. They both sighed as they let go of each others hand and walked back to the office. When they arrived, the men were already working and not talking. The rest of the day went smoothly and all the paperwork got done on time.

"Night chief. Have fun with your date tonight." Havoc said as he walked out the door with the others. Riza got up next to leave.

"I'll see you at eight Colonel." She saluted and left. Roy chuckled. He couldn't wait to see her terrified tonight.

…**...**

Havoc was sitting on Maes couch waiting for the over protective father to hurry up with his rules. Maes and Gracia were coming to the maze as well so they had Alphonse baby-sit Elysia. Edward and Winry were going together as a date.

"Now make sure you read her Cinderella."

"Maes let's go already. The kid knows what to do." Havoc said. Maes glared at him.

"I'm done now. Is Roy going?"

"Yeah with some girl."

"We should spy on him." Gracia looked at him in disbelief.

"Sure." Havoc said grinning.

"Then it's settled. We watch Roy and his girlfriend." Maes pulled out his camera and everyone sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…**...**

Roy arrived at Riza's apartment at exactly eight. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey. Come in." He walked in and she closed the door.

"Ready to be scared Riza?" She glared at him and he laughed.

"Shut it Roy or I'm not going."

"Fine…time to search you." She sighed and he smirked. He loved this part. Riza turned her back so that her back faced him and lifted her arms up. Roy patted her down to make sure she had no weapons because she once pulled a gun out on a guy that jumped out at her. He wasn't going to let that happen again so now he always patted her down before leaving.

"Good no weapons. I guess we can head out now." She turned around and sighed. She wished she could have her guns. He took her hand and led the way to his car. She shivered in the cold and got closer to Roy. He grinned.

"Don't worry Ri…" She cut him off with a look.

"If you say you can keep me warm because you're the flame alchemist, I'll go back in and get my gun."

"All right." He opened the door and helped Riza get in, then he walked around to get in. As soon as he was in Riza leaned into him. He kissed her head and she sighed.

"I'll keep you warm Riza."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine once I'm running around." He laughed and started driving. When they got there, there were people lined up.

"This is going to be a long wait." Roy said getting out of the car. He helped Riza out.

"Great. I hope it isn't like last year. They spilled my hot chocolate on me."

"I'll go get us some hot coco while you get in line."

"Hurry up Roy. I hate these lines." He laughed and walked off. Riza stood in line and tried not to be noticed. After a minute or two someone told her to turn around. When she did, there was a man dressed as a zombie. She screamed and everyone laughed.

'_If Roy doesn't hurry, I'm leaving._' She watched everyone chatting and laughing. She was lost in thought when Roy returned.

"Hey." She jumped and relaxed when she saw that it was Roy. He handed her a cup of hot coco.

"Did you get scared?"

"Maybe." He chuckled and she glared at him. The line went by painfully slow and Riza was cold. She had finished her drink and was shivering. Roy pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. She snuggled closer and tried to keep warm. She looked around Roy when she heard a noise. She screamed and hid her face in Roy's jacket. The man dressed as a zombie was looking straight at her. Roy held her tighter and soon they were at the ticket booth. Once they got their tickets, they headed into the regular corn maze. There was nothing scary in this one.

"Ready Riza?" She nodded her head and they walked around. They kept getting lost.

"I hate this part."

"Well Roy, I like this one."

"Only because there are no monsters."

"Shut up Roy." They turned into another dead end and Roy sighed.

"We have been in here for over an hour."

"Hey I see a bridge let's go see where we are." Riza led the way to the bridge. They could see the way out.

"Let's go." Roy pulled her along and soon they were out. Now they had to get through the haunted part.

…**...**

Havoc and the others were freezing. They had gotten out of the regular maze about ten minutes ago and were waiting to get in the haunted part.

"Why does it have to be cold?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know." Breda said.

"Hey guys isn't that Roy?" Gracia asked.

"Well it sure is. Who is he with?" Havoc asked.

"I can't see. He's got her snuggled against his chest." Feury said. They all gasped when the girl lifted her head to look at Roy. It was Hawkeye.

"It's Hawkeye! How?!" No one could answer Breda's question. They were let in the maze and they waited for Roy and Riza to pass them. They were going to watch them closely.

…**...**

"Well we're in Riza. Ready?"

"I don't have a choice anymore." She said as she grabbed Roy's arm.

"Here we go." They walked in and waited for the first monster to pop out.

"Hey little girl." Riza turned her head and screamed. A man in a bloody outfit was right in her face. Roy jumped a little and held Riza close. They continued the walk and Riza was on edge. Every noise and tiny bit movement had caused her to tense up. Roy was enjoying this night. They came to a fork in the road and were trying to decide which way to go when a guy with a chainsaw came up behind them. Riza screamed and ran off. Roy ran and tried to catch up to her. It was dangerous to let her roam free.

"Riza?" He searched for her everywhere. He ran into Havoc and the others.

"Hey Roy. Where's Riza?" Maes asked with a grin on his face.

"She ran off Hughes. I can't talk now. She might kill someone." He left them and continued his search. He saw a group of people walking. Riza ran head first into him and he hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?"

"Running around like a little kid Roy." He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"I ran into our team. They know I'm with you."

"I don't care anymore. Just get me out of here." He kissed her cheek and a couple of men dressed as clowns jumped out at them. Riza tried not to scream but another chainsaw guy ran at them. She ran and fell down. Roy helped her up and they finally escaped the chainsaw man. She was panting and Roy saw a bus.

"Oh no."

"What is it Roy?"

"Zombie bus."

"What!?" She looked at the bus and paled.

"Hold onto me tight Riza. They can't hurt you." He led them to the bus and headed into it. Once they were in people jumped out at them. Some were banging on the walls and ceiling. Riza whimpered and one jumped up in front of her face. She screamed and tripped over Roy. They both fell down.

"You okay Riza?" He didn't get a response so he was worried.

"Riza?" He could feel her trembling as the zombies closed in on them. They were right above them and Riza was on top of Roy. He couldn't move until she did.

"It's okay Riza." He knew how much she hated zombies. Even the thought of them freaked her out. She was paralyzed with fear. Roy used his arms to push him and Riza up. She clung onto him for dear life.

"It's okay Riza. I'll get us out." He pulled them up and put her in front. He helped her walk out since her eyes were closed tightly.

"We're out Riza." She opened her eyes and looked at Roy.

"How much longer?"

"Not too much more. Hang in there." He had no idea that there was a zombie bus. Things had changed this year. Riza was held in front of Roy and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her trembling form. Maes saw this and took some pictures. They would make great memories someday.

"Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea there was a zombie bus."

"It's okay Roy."

"We still get to come back next year?"

"I guess. I should be recovered by then." He laughed and they dodged monsters and he tried to keep her happy. They could see the end now. A man with a chainsaw popped out of the corn and Riza screamed. He came at them and she punched him and ran out of the maze. Roy looked after her in disbelief. She had really wanted out. Roy helped the guy with the chainsaw up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Your girlfriend seemed pretty scared."

"She is." Roy walked out and found Riza standing under a lamp post.

"Hey."

"Sorry that I took off there."

"It's fine. I knew you were terrified."

"I feel like a wimp." He laughed.

"What?"

"You're no wimp. You just punched a guy who was running at you with a chainsaw. I'd say you're extremely brave." She smiled.

"Thank you." He took her hand and they walked back to his car. Havoc and the others were praying that Maes had gotten the picture of Riza punching the chainsaw guy. It would be a very funny thing to use against Riza. Roy drove Riza home. They walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Every year that they went to the haunted corn maze, they slept with each other since Riza had bad dreams. Roy got in the bed after Riza and she snuggled against his chest.

"I guess I had fun tonight Roy."

"Good. I can't wait for next year."

"I can." He laughed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you." He started humming and she soon fell asleep. He was glad that he didn't fall asleep first. He loved watching her. She looked so peaceful. He yawned and felt himself slipping into sleep. He turned the light off and drifted off into sleep. He couldn't wait until next year.


End file.
